


Stickers

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Pranks, Stickers, Thunderbirds - Freeform, Tracy Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: Well done, Gold star! Just don't let Gordon have them
Kudos: 8





	Stickers

It started innocently enough, rummaging around the random kitchen drawer where “things” go to die. Vainly hoping to find some string. In pursuit of string Virgil unearthed, in no particular order: 3 bottle tops with interesting designs on ( probably from some of Johns craft beer), a rubber band ball, 3 tealights and some gold star stickers. Gordon came across Virgil at this moment, with this assorted treasure spread out across the work surface, and was magnetically drawn to the shiny gold stars.  
“Ooh, can I have these?”  
“I don’t see why not” replied Virgil, “they must be ancient, left over from a reward chart when Allie was little”

“Yeah, nothing makes you pee on demand like a sticker bribe. Do you think it still works?”

Yeah, it started innocently enough. A few days later when a bleary eyed Alan came down to the lounge still in yesterday's clothes having fallen asleep playing computer games, it became obvious that Gordan had been plotting. Alan was festooned, bedecked, bejewelled, positively plastered in little gold star stickers. In his hair, down his neck, over his clothes, and rather beautifully over his trainers, carefully following the lines of stitching. You could even tell which side he had been sleeping on, as that was the only bare space. Alan was absentmindedly scratching at the back of his neck whilst attempting to dislocate his jaw with an almighty yawn, clearly currently unaware of his fabulous adornments. 

Virgil settled back on the sofa, figuring that it wouldn't be long before his baby brother twigged what was tickling him, that or he would get blinded by his own reflection at some point. Gordon, however, was less subtle and let out a very undignified snort as he rounded the corner and got sight of the one astronaut mardi gras stood before him.

In a matter of seconds Alan had glanced down, registered his golden appearance, calculated the possible cause and the probable culprit and formulated a plan of attack that mostly involved running straight at Gordon complete with battle cry. Gordon completed a kick turn that would have scraped seconds off his personal best in the pool and legged it.


End file.
